prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Vivian (FD)/Quotes
This is a list of quotes by Vivian in PS4 game Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream. 'Greetings' *'Morning:' "Morning, !" *'Afternoon:' "Good afternoon, !" *'Evening:' "Evening, !" *'Night:' "Good night. You must be tired." 'Gift Preferences' *'Favorite:' "Choco Banana?! Wow, I love it! This is great. Thank you very much. ♥" *'Loved:' "Wow! This is great! I love it. ♥ I just love it! Thank you. ♫" *'Liked:' "Oh, thank you! I appreciate it. I was just looking for this one too!" *'Dislike:' Sorry, I don't want this..." *'Hated:' "I don't really like it." *'Horror:' "Grr! I hate this." 'Heart Quotes' *'No Heart:' "How are you doing? You know, when you're tired, you should EAT!♪" *'1 Heart:' "How's work? When you go, you should take your lunch with you!♪" *'2 Hearts:' "Uh, if you haven't noticed, I'm not such a great cook. My mother and father are both great with food, though!" *'3 Hearts:' "I love cake! I get happy just looking at cake! The popular cakes are cool and wonderful.." *'4 Hearts:' "No matter how hot it gets, or even if I get sick, I never lose my appetite! But when I think about you, , I can't eat! What's going on?!" *'5 Hearts:' ", when I see you lately... I get so happy, I start smiling without realising it!♪" *'6 Hearts:' "The more I get to know you, the stronger I feel!♫ If you said you love me, it'd make my heart SO happy, !♥" *'7 Hearts:' "Dad's all into manners, and Mom loves to clean! So why do I love to EAT, then?!♥" *'8 Hearts:' "When I first met you, I imagined you cooking for me all the time! But I've gotta cook at least sometimes!♪" *'9 Hearts:' "Even if we didn't have all the yum-yum snacks... As long as I'm with you... I'm content!♫" *'10 Hearts:' "It's so weird! I didn't know you at one point in my life... But now I can't imagine life without you!♫" 'Festival Lines' Christmas "Good morning! I come to your house for a Christmas Dinner. Will you join me?" *'Yes:' "Really? Great! Well, meet me at 17:00. We are going to have a dinner at the apartment. Goodbye!" *'No:' "Hey, why did you flake out on our dinner? I was waiting forever! You better show up next time!" White Day: "Huh, a White Day present?! Wow! I love it! This is great! Thanks. ♥" Valentine's Day: "Hello, . I bought a Valentine's Day gift!♪ It's for you!" 'Marriage Lines' When Married to the Player *'Newlywed:' "It's so exciting after we are married. That moment is the best!" *'Expecting Children:' "Lately, I... feel really happy when the babies are born!" *'After Babies' Birth:' "It's tough when the babies cry at night. But I have to do my best!" *'When the Twins are Grown:' "Our children grow up very fast." *'Walking Together:' "Where should we go? Shopping, perhaps? ♪" When Not Married to the Player *'Newlywed:' "The happy couple! ♥ You look so cute! ♪" *'Expecting Children:' "I heard the good news! Congratulations!" *'After Babies' Birth:' "Congratulations on having baby twins! You look so happy!♥" *'When the Twins are Grown:' " and just look like . ♪" *'Walking Together:' "Oh, the happy family! You look like you're full of energy today. ♪" 'Rival Marriage Lines' *'Newlywed to Mats:' "Hehehe!♫ I think I've gained weight since I got married, but I'm SO happy!♥" *'After Amalia is Born (Comment One):' "Amalia has born already!♫ She drinks so much milk! Just like Mommy!" *'After Amalia is Born (Comment Two):' "Amalia is so emotional lately! She's always laughing, or crying, or getting angry. Never a dull moment. ♥" *'After Amalia is Grown (Comment One):' "Even if he complains, Mats always cooks what I wanna eat.♪ It's so great! I love having a man like him around the house!♥" *'After Amalia is Grown (Comment Two):' "People say Amalia takes after me, but she sleeps exactly like Mats does!♪ Guess there's a little bit of both of us in her!♥" 'Other Lines' *'Wish:' "My wish? I want to learn how to cook!" *'Win a Contest:' "You're so COOL, ! Congratulations on winning ! ♫" *'Talk to Much:' "What are you talking about? Interesting.♫" Category:Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream Quotes